


Let me go

by MulderScully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Crying, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, emotional derek, grief stricken stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScully/pseuds/MulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac suffers a miscarriage and Scott is searching for words that will console him .I am horrible at summaries ,but I promise a good story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I am totally stunned by the way people write mpreg on AO3,especially padamaa...... I adore your stories....they feel real.   
> THANKS FOR THE INSPIRATION :)

"Scott........."

" Sc.....Scott......................."

"Isaac.......what's wrong?",Scott asked with drowsy eyes.

"I am bleeding..................."

Scott immediately got up as if he saw a ghost.He switched on the side lamp and the sight before him was even worse than seeing a ghost.

The sheets were quickly staining with Isaac's blood.

_"No no no no no.....................................................he knew what that meant.............this can't be happening..........please God nooo...................."_

"Oh my god....Isaac ",he quickly held his head in his lap and started to look for his phone.

"Ahhh...............",Isaac was suffering more by every passing second,his vision was blurry,he didn't know if it was the pain or tears that was making him blind.

"Deaton,it's Isaac ...he's bleeding...................yeah....ok..............we are coming now.",Scott's hands were shaking badly.

He was crying but he didn't realise .All he can think of is...........

"Scott..........." It was more of a scream now,Isaac was screaming with the pain in his belly,he was holding Scott's elbows as if they were his only connection to the sane world when Scott was driving to Deaton's.

"It's gonna be okay.......Isaac just hold on....",Scott repeatedly said those words throughout the whole journey,not knowing for sure if it's really going to be okay.

* * *

 

DEATON'S CLINIC :

Derek came out as fast as he could when he heard the brakes of Scott's car.

"What happened?",Derek took Isaac in his arms and rushed inside the clinic.

Isaac was weary from all the pain and blood.He was conscious but unable to scream or moan.There was no voice left in his cries,only air......hollow and miserable.

"Scott ...........the baby .......",he whispered slowly.Gasping ,he shut his eyes because of the pain.

"Isaac .......hey .....stay with me please........please just ......just hold on.......",Scott tried to console him.They both knew what's happening,but they didn't want to accept.They didn't even say it as if saying will make it real.

Scott's tears gave up just like Isaac's screams did.

* * *

Stiles came running inside the clinic,but his legs couldn't move when he saw Scott.It hurt to see him like this.

He was sitting on the ground,staring blankly,his eyes were lifeless.

He still remembered the day they told him about it,that they were going to be fathers.That Isaac is three weeks pregnant.Stiles couldn't help the tears coming down his eyes.

Stiles moved closer to him and settled down,sobbing weakly.He held Scott's hand but he didn't look at him.

"What will I say..............?", Scott said.

"I....I.........",Stiles had no answer for that question.

"He was so happy ........he ...he was......oh my God....what am i gonna do when he wakes up?",Scott started to cry,struggling for air as if he was having a panic attack.

Stiles couldn't say a word,he pulled Scott into a hug and let him cry........because there are no words for this loss.

* * *

 

"Why he is not healing?",Derek asked Deaton

Deaton sighed,he was not sure how to explain it but he tried.

"Because he is not letting him go."he said.Derek looked at him wide eyed.

"He may be unconscious but his body is still feeling the loss......the loss which will remain in his heart.I am not sure if it will ever go away."

"What do you mean?He is going to stay like this?",Derek tried to keep himself sane.Deaton's words horrored him to the core and he imagined all the possibilities which he didn't want to happen at all.

* * *

Scott was sitting near Isaac's bed holding his hand,pain coursing through his veins,and he kept going on until he couldn't take anymore.

"Scott.........",Isaac slowly opened his eyes.

"hey ..............",Scott wanted to say a lot but that was all he managed to get out.

"The baby ...........the baby ",Isaac mumbled.

and suddenly Isaac felt it , _the emptiness............  the pain.......there was no heartbeat......no heartbeat of his child......  he felt ......... he felt........  HOLLOW..._

"Noooooooo.......ah ....nooooooo",he tried to get up but his body didn't support him ,the monitor started beeping loudly ,his heart was giving up.

Isaac screamed frantically and Scott tried to hold him,shushing him and calming him down.

"I want him back.........  Scott ...  bring him back please ......please I beg you Scott ...... ",he tried to get up but collapsed in Scott's arms.

Stiles was standing in the corner......silent and numb.

Derek was sitting outside the room,crushing his ears ,eyes closed.He couldn't hear it.....he couldn't hear those heart withering screams of Isaac.

"Isaac ........please .....listen to me .......Isaac .....",Scott's voice was choking from tears.

"I need him back......please Scott......please.....", Isaac was losing air from his lungs,he crashed on Scott's chest breathing heavily.

"I know ........but I need you...." ,and for the first time Isaac looked into his eyes,eyes which were in same pain as his,eyes which wanted him to be ok.

"We lost him .....I know ......but please don't leave me alone in this Isaac....I cant lose you too........You have to let him go....................... let him be at peace ........ let him move on.",Scott pleaded.

As those words left Scott's lips,Isaac was calming down slowly,he tried to rub tears from Scott's cheeks weakly and closed his eyes,giving in slowly in his arms.

"We will get through this............together."Scott said as Isaac clutched his hand.

 

  _God knows he can't......he can't forget that feeling......  the heartbeat of their child.....   the feeling of being complete.......... the shine in Scott's eyes when he told him............ crossing the dates in the calender...............  Scott's head on his belly ,every night before they went to sleep..................  but he will try.....   he will try to do it for only one reason ........  SCOTT......his SCOTT.....who is struggling without him at this moment........   He will do it because the reason of this happiness was Scott ..... and he will never lose him._

 

 

 

 


End file.
